Mistletoe Mishap
by Foxen Socks
Summary: Rather late Christmas fic. Artemis and Wally get stuck under the mistletoe; Robin is there to watch with a bowl of popcorn. Spitfire-sih but not really  T for Timefoxes, and yes I am aware of how cheesy the title is.


**A/N Late Christmas fic is LAAATE, um, yeah, title is cheesy, but my good friend Don't mess with a fangirl already snatched just plain Mistletoe.**

**Oh and Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice **

It was a few days before Christmas, and Megan already had Mount Justice decorated up the wazoo (a phrase which none of the team quite knew how to explain to her). She'd done everything, _literally everything_, and insisted the team participate in every single Christmas tradition she could think of, no matter how silly, from kissing under the mistletoe to stringing popcorn to hang on the tree (which they'd all been doing earlier), and she enforced them all too. The team knew all of this, which is why Wally and Artemis were really the only ones who could be held responsible for what was about to happen to them.

There was no one else in the living room when they walked in, bickering as usual.

"I'm just saying," Wally started, stopping in the middle of the room and crossing his arms, "that if-"

Artemis sighed and tuned him out, rolling her eyes, but froze, eyes going wide, when she noticed what was above them.

"Wally."

He either didn't hear her or was ignoring her (Artemis was pretty sure it was the latter) and kept going.

She took a deep breath and tried again, louder this time. "Wally."

"Like really, would it kill-"

She finally settled for clamping her hand over his mouth, which did succeed in getting his attention.

"Look up." She said flatly.

Wally did so and froze, mouth hanging open, for a second before he looked back at her.

"That's mistletoe."

She rolled her eyes. "You know I'm starting to think we should permanently replace the phrase 'Captain Obvious' with 'Kid Flash.'"

Oblivious to her statement, he flicked his eyes back to the mistletoe and then to her again, still in shock. "But that means we have to…"

She nodded.

"But we- that would be- I mean-"

She was somewhat surprised by his reaction, considering he was always just so…so…_Kid-Flash-y_. It just wasn't at all like him.

"It's not like I want to do this either." She finally cut off his stammering, rolling her eyes before letting them flicker briefly around the room

"Ok," She started, "I suggest we both leave before someone else shows up, and never speak of it again."

"Deal." Wally agreed.

They shook hands before turning to leave, when they heard a quiet "Ahem" from the couch behind them.

They locked eyes before tuning around to face the source of the noise, which was in fact a small, smirking, black-haired boy.

"You weren't there five seconds ago" Artemis pointed out.

"I was."

"No, you weren't."

"Yes I actually was. In fact I've been here the whole time"

"But-"

"If it helps I agree with your statement that we should replace 'Captain Obvious' with 'Kid Flash.' I was here for that"

She stared at him while rocking back on her heels. "So you were."

He nodded.

Wally and Artemis shared a look, which both understood clearly as "We are _so_ screwed."

"So…" Wally turned to his best friend, "Could we by any chance…leave…and you won't stop us?"

"Sure-" Robin shrugged, and both Wally and Artemis breathed a sigh of relief, "-after you kiss." He grinned at them and Wally sighed, realizing it had been too good to be true. He turned back to Artemis again.

"So…"

"Um…"

"Well…"

"I guess…"

" Please Rob," Wally turned back to the boy on the couch, "We'll do anything."

"I did not agree to this." Artemis interjected, but Robin had already paused to think.

"Anything?"

Wally nodded.

"Ok," Robin smiled demonically at them, "Kiss." With that he leaned forward, grabbed the bowl of popcorn left over from the popcorn garlands off the table, and started eating the popcorn.

_And back to square one,_ thought Artemis.

"You know KF," Robin paused his munching to speak, "I'm honestly surprised; aren't you supposed to be a ladies' man?"

"But it's _her._"

Robin just started laughing.

Artemis sighed. "There's no way out, is there?"

"Eh, no. There's no way out." Wally clarified.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a minute, listening to the sound of Robin's now full-blown cackling.

Finally Artemis sighed in defeat. "Just kiss me already, Baywatch."

Wally stared at her in shock. "What."

"You heard me."

He blinked at her like she was crazy, before leaning forward hesitantly. She mimicked the movement, equally as hesitant, but neither stopped. Just when their lips were about to touch she whispered "sorry," and then-

_Thud_

Wally found himself flat on his back on the floor, with Artemis standing over him.

"You're supposed to kiss me, not kick me." He said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

There was a pause, and then:

"I'm dyslexic."

With that she spun on her heel and left, ignoring Wally stammering something along the lines of how that wasn't even how dyslexia worked and how she was mean and blah blah blah.

Robin fell off the couch laughing.

**So yeah, that was my first fic, I hoped you enjoyed it. It should have a sequel soon(ish). Please leave a review; it would make me happy.**


End file.
